The Road Not Taken
by Lady Ardana
Summary: For Ariana moving to St. Louis is a fresh start, but there are many chalenges ahead of her, not the least of which is meeting her new pard. Set in the Anita Blake universe. NoahOC eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 – I come from haunts of coot and hern.

The St. Louis cityscape was laid out before me as I gazed out my hotel window. I have always loved traveling, visiting new places with new exciting things to see and people to meet. But moving, moving is a completely different story. With traveling you have one suitcase and can stay wherever you like, do whatever you want. When you move, especially long distance moves, there are so many piffally details to take care of that it completely kills the enjoyment of the travel involved. Especially when you consider all the extra hassles being a lycanthrope adds to the mix.

Yet, even with all of that, I was excited about my new city. Well, I guess I shouldn't really call it 'my' city until I find somewhere to live. Oh, and meet with the local pard, can't forget that little detail. Yeah, right. St. Louis has a certain reputation in the preternatural community that I couldn't help but admire, but it did make moving here a pain in the ass. And the pard of St. Louis had the most notable reputation of all. The Nimir-Ra had been so suspicious and paranoid when I asked to meet with her that I couldn't even get permission to come until the Nimir-Raj intervened. I was meeting with him tomorrow to discuss whether I would join their pard or live as an independent. Being an independent wasn't usually an option, but given that I'd been a lycanthrope for years, and that this pard had had some bad experiences with new members, membership wasn't going to be automatic. Considering what my last pard was like being an independent didn't sound so bad, especially with that coalition thing they had here. And then there was my new job to be nervous about. All and all, is was more then enough to kill my travel high.

I shifted in my seat at the window and gazed out at my new home. The colors of the sunset were gradually fading into the deep blue shades of twilight. Not for the first time, I felt a stab of homesickness. I grew up on the west coast, in Washington State, but after I became a lycanthrope it wasn't safe to live there anymore. They still paid bounties on lycanthropes there, no questions asked. At least the laws here protect a few of my rights, back home I could be shot in the street and the perp would get off with a warning, and that only for the discharge of a firearm within city limits. No, I couldn't go home, or back to Memphis. I shuddered at the thought of returning there. But this city definitely has possibilities.

As the last of the light faded from the sky I stood up stretching my tired muscles. I had been driving since dawn, and despite the early hour, was ready for bed. I crawled under the covers and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. I felt sleep pulling at me and I drifted off to sleep thinking about home.

* * *

I woke to the impersonal blaring of an alarm clock. Groggily, I batted at the bedside table until the shrill sound finally stopped. Ah, blessed silence. I snuggled back into the covers. Do I really have to get up? It's only eight o'clock and I don't have to meet Callahan until noon…but I have to find somewhere to live. That's right. Can't live in a hotel forever. With a sigh I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. After I splashed cold water my face I felt more awake. I stared at myself in the mirror briefly, before I finally started my morning routine. After brushing my teeth and a quick shower I threw on a little lipstick and eyeliner. My wavy dark brown hair got pulled into a knot at the back of my head, out of the way. After rummaging through my overnight bag I pulled on a nice red top and wrapped a blue sarong around my waist, pinning the side to make a skirt. It's just too hot for jeans today. I shoved my wallet, phone, and keys into a brown jacket, draped it over my arm, and was out the door. 

After a quick breakfast I met up with the realtor I'd talked with on the phone the day before and began making the rounds of available apartments. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but in general they were either too big, too small, or just down right shitty apartments. There were a few ok places but nothing to really get excited about, nothing that I would be willing to live in. The time was edging towards eleven and I decided to call the apartment hunting quits for the day.

A little discouraged, I climbed into my car and fished around in my glove compartment for the directions the Nimir-Raj had given me. We were meeting for lunch at a place called the Lunatic Café. It shouldn't take long to get there, but I always like to give myself extra time when driving in an unfamiliar city. After several wrong turns I found the place and pulled into a parking lot a few blocks from the restaurant.

As soon as a stepped inside I could feel the warm prickle of lycanthrope energy against my skin and smiled. You've gotta admit, naming a restaurant frequented by lycanthropes the Lunatic Café takes balls. And a good sense of humor. I told the waitress that I was meeting a Micah Callahan here. She smiled and led me away through the tables. The restaurant was nearly full with the lunch rush. Most of the patrons were tourists, but there were a good number of lycanthropes thrown into the mix.

The waitress showed me to a secluded table near the back where a man with curly dark hair kitty cat eyes was waiting. As I approached he rose with a smile and extending a hand in greeting. "Ms. Fraser, nice to finally meet you."

"And you, Nimir-Raj," I said as I shook his hand. "Would you like me to greet you formally?" I wasn't certain if he would insist in such a public place, I didn't think he would, but it's better to be safe then sorry. Especially when Were politics were involved.

An amused smile quirked his lips as he shook his head. He indicated that I should sit and he did the same. We made pleasant small talk as we looked over the menus.

The waitress left with our orders and I was left with nothing to distract me from the inquisition that I knew was coming. I been through several pard interviews, but each had been so widely different from the others, that I wasn't sure what to expect. Eventually, he would drop the nice guy act and start grilling me on everything I knew. Where I was from, why I left, ingredients for the Secret Sauce, that sort of thing.

He must have known what I was thinking because he chose that moment to begin. "So, Ms. Fraser, tell me a little bit about yourself. Where are you from?"

I almost sighed. So it begins. "Well, I'm originally from Washington State. More recently I've spent a year in Wales and another year in Egypt studying. The last two years I've spent in Memphis, which is where I'm moving from. And please, call me Ariana." I knew he would ask more about this, but since it tied into when I was infected I thought it best to wait.

"Ariana then." He conceded with a smile. I couldn't decide if that smile was his version of a blank face, or if he was just naturally cheerful. He was a hard man to read, "What were you studying that took you to such different places?"

"Egyptology," I smiled at the surprise that flitted across his face. "And Museum Studies." I guess there was reason for his surprise. It often seems that not many lycanthropes are that scholastically minded, and those that are tend to study Biology for some reason. I hate Biology. "After two years at Western Washington University, I did a year at the University of Swansea in Wales. They have a top level Egyptology department, and I learned about museum curation. I then took my senior year in Cairo. When I moved back to the US, I earned my Masters at the University of Memphis."

Micah nodded and looked at me thoughtfully. I thought he was going to ask me more about my experience with foreign pards, when he changed directions on me. "How long have you been a Wereleopard?" he asked me gently.

"Four years." I paused before continuing. Had it really been only four years? It seemed like a lifetime at passed in that short amount of time. "I was infected between my sophomore and junior years of college, just before I left for Wales." As I told Micah about it, my mind slipped back to that night of its own accord. "My niece Lilly and I were out for a walk at night. It wasn't long past sunset. We didn't hear anything at first. But then there was a loud noise in the trees and I caught a glimpse of something coming at us. I only had time to turn and shield Lilly before it reached us." I was trying very hard to keep focused, to stay in the here and now. But my mind kept flashing on the searing pain in my back, Lilly's screams of terror, the echoing gunshots of the Sheriff…

I was waiting for the false sympathy that everyone had offered in the past. The Nimir-Raj locked his green kitty cat eyes on my hazel ones. His eyes were filled with haunted knowledge and a warm sympathy so genuine that I felt myself loose a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. He gave me an encouraging smile and indicated that I should continue.

"There were only three other Wereleopards back home, but they helped me as best they could after I got out of the Hospital." Not that they could do much more than guide me through the first couple of changes. "It was only two months later that I went to Wales for school, so most of what I know I learned from my Welsh pard." They had taught me how to be comfortable with my lycanthropy.

The sound of a clearing throat brought me back into myself. Guiltily I looked back at the Nimir-Raj, and he took a casual drink of water as if he actually had had a dry throat. As if. Lucky for me he was a subtle man. He had been very patient so far. I might as well continue on, the bad part was over. Mostly.

"Since I haven't had to renew my passport since I was infected I didn't have any problems traveling. I had to be very careful though. If something happened and they searched, my name would come up as a known lycanthrope. I'm outted by the way I was infected, but it's just not generally known. When new laws came into effect in Egypt, my Nimir-Raj was very worried about me. The laws basically stripped all rights from foreign shifters, so he made me leave." I hadn't wanted to leave. Egypt was where I had been the happiest. It was home. Wales taught me to be comfortable as a lycanthrope. Egypt made me proud of it. But as usual politics had to go and ruin a good thing. I sighed. "That's when I moved to Memphis." Maybe if I held my breath and looked innocent he wouldn't ask me the obvious.

He gave me that mask-like smile. Maybe…no such luck, he was going to ask. "So Ariana, why did you leave Memphis and come to St. Louis?" Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long. You know…real life. Anyway here is the next chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I'll try to do better next time. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and a big thanks to my beta Triscut.

* * *

Ch.2: We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove

For few awkward moments I just stared at my hands, trying desperately to think of something to tell him that didn't seem overly rehearsed. He'd already asked and heard all her prepared responses to the "what do you think you can contribute" spiel on phone. That kind of BS is usually reserved for job interviews and admissions essays. I didn't think he would take any more.

Indecision clouded my mind. If I told the Nimir-Raj the truth he might not let me join the pard. But the story I had come up with last night seemed thin at best in the harsh light of day. Maybe the truth wouldn't be so bad… I glanced up and the intensity of his eyes burned into me. He saw my reluctance, and I saw immediately that he wouldn't be fooled by my phony half-true story. Maybe I should tell him part of the truth? A general overview, but no details? It was the best I had to go with. I took a deep breath to steady myself." I had a personality conflict with some of the alphas. It's personal, and I really rather not talk about it. My time with them was not entirely pleasant." He seemed less than happy, but accepted it, for now. "But the main reason for moving here is for my work." I needed to get off the subject of my old pard. If we stayed there too long he would realize that something was up. I continued quickly.

No matter what happened here, I was not going back. I smiled and tried to seem confidant. It was easier to do when talking about my job. "I have been offered the position of assistant curator of the Ancient and Islamic Art wing at the Saint Louis Art Museum. They have a sizable collection of Egyptian art and artifacts, and are looking into acquiring more. The current curator saw my work at the University's museum in Memphis and decided that they had to have me." I smiled wistfully at the memory of that particular phone call. I really did love my work and this new position was an unbelievable opportunity.

The waitress arrived with our lunch and we ate while we continued our conversation. "So," Micah asked between bites of his burger. "Have you found a place to live yet?"

Why do people always ask you questions when your mouth is full? I hurriedly finished chewing and swallowed my bit of French Dip. "Ah, not yet. I looked at a few places this morning, but nothing really jumped out at me. And trying to find a nice, yet shifter friendly neighborhood without freaking out my realtor is harder than it seems."

He grinned. "Sounds like it. Maybe we can give you a hand with that. At the least I can tell you what area's to avoid."

"Thanks." Huh, maybe this place won't be so bad after all. I decided a few questions couldn't hurt. "What kind of rules do you guys have? Every pards' rules are so different, I just want to be sure that there are no misunderstandings." I didn't want to make that mistake twice.

"Well to start with, we have a zero tolerance policy about substance abuse." He said sternly.

"That won't be a problem." I assured him. Even in college I never experimented with drugs. "But just to clarify if I wanted to have a drink with some of the pard, would it be alright to, say, bring some rum to pard gathering? Or would that bring temptation to close to someone?" You never know who used to have a problem.

Micah mouth quirked into a smile and I had the feeling that he was silently laughing at me. "That would be alright, just don't make a habit of it. Anita doesn't like alcohol." He took a sip of his drink and seemed to gather his thoughts. "Anita also has a no-nudity rule. Whenever you are at her house, or around her, you have to wear clothes." He seemed to be studying me, trying to gage my reaction."

I shook my head at his concern over that rule. "Also not a problem. We had a similar rule in Egypt." What with Muslim men supposedly having to commit suicide if they saw any woman other then their wife naked, you'd better believe we had a no-nudity rule. We talked some more about my job and Micah told me more about the pard; the group dynamics, his and the Nimir-Ra's leadership, and the Coalition.

I could tell he wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't expect him to. I certainly hadn't told him everything either. For some reason I couldn't fathom, almost every American pard seems to have some sort secret or serious issue going on.

As we finished our meal and the meeting was drawing to a close I pulled some papers out of my jacket and handed them to Micah. "These are some letters of merit from the leaders of my Welsh and Egyptian pards. And a letter from the leader of the Memphis pard stating that I had his permission to leave."

He raised an eyebrow as he glanced from me to the letters. Perhaps he was surprised that I had provided such documentation, I couldn't really be sure, he was hard to read. After a moment of reading he folded the papers and tucked them into his jacket's pocket. "I'll read these and discuss what we've said with Anita. If all goes well, we'll have another meeting where you can meet the rest of the pard. And speaking of the pard," he made a gesture, "I'd like you to meet Noah."

A man stepped out of the shadows of the corner near our table, seemingly materializing from nowhere. I was impressed. I hadn't even sensed his energy. But then again it was hard to sense much of anything with all this ambient energy floating around. He was tall and tanned with short dark hair. A strong jaw and high cheekbones made him very striking. "Oh you're good." It slipped out before I'd even completed the thought. Crap, what a time to have a word vomit.

"Ariana, this is Noah McAllister. Noah, Ariana Fraser." Micah introduced us. Noah nodded at me in acknowledgement, his eyes were wary, assessing me.

I nodded back to him, I was too familiar with pard bodyguards to offer a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Noah." If he hadn't been so deep into bodyguard mode, he probably would have been handsome. Most definitely worth a second look.

"Well, I need to be going." Micah said, rising from his seat, and I followed suit. "I'll give you a call tomorrow, after I've talked this over with Anita. If you have any problems give me a call. Until then." He smiled warmly at me, shook my hand, and left with Noah following after.

I slumped back into my chair in relief, a sigh escaping my lips. At least that part is over. It could have gone better, but it could also have been worse. Much worse. At least he didn't dwell on my last pard. Our leader, I refused to call him Nimir-Raj even in my head, had traded us out for favors and power. If Micah sided with my old leader, he might send me back. And no matter what I would not go back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 - She traveled long, singing a song in search of El Dorado.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And to my Beta, Triscut.**

Harsh knocking jerked me awake. My mind immediately asked me what was wrong. The knocking came again. Who was insane enough to come to my door at the god-forsaken hour of…nine. I guess that's not as bad as I thought. I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed, as the person at the door didn't seem to be going away. Here I was having a rather lovely dream involving a tropical island and room service…A scowl firmly planted on my face I jerked the door open to find Noah, his hand still raised to knock again.

He lowered his hand and cleared his throat like he was trying to hide a smile. "Ms. Fraser."

Just then I realized I had answered the door in only a T-Shirt and panties. Oops. Well, he was a lycanthrope so he should be used to this. But then again this is a hotel, no telling who could be about. I shifted the door in front of me like a shield. I'm not insecure, what are you talking about. "Yes, Mr. Davis? What is it?"

He cleared his throat again. "The Nimir-Raj sent me to bring you to meet the rest of the pard."

"Now?" My voice did not squeak. Honestly. It had been a few days since my meeting with Callahan, and he had called me the day before to say that he would arrange for me to meet the rest of the pard. And the Nimir-Ra, she was the one I was most nervous about meeting. You know what they say about first impressions… "Right now? You couldn't have given me a little warning first?"

This time I swear I saw a smile before his bodyguard face was firmly reestablished. "Yes, now. Well," He amended checking his watch. "You've got a good fifteen minutes before we need to leave."

"Ahhh! Come in, come in, so I can get dressed." I left him at the door and began to dig through my travel bag, looking for something decent to wear. It was too infernally humid to wear most of my nice stuff, so I settled for a brown peasant top and a breezy green skirt. When I looked up, the door was closed and Noah had settled himself in a chair. I hurried to the bathroom with my findings to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later I was showered, dressed, and throwing on a bit of eyeliner. Noah called a five-minute warning through the door. Why did he have to show up right before we needed to leave? They could have at least told me the meeting would be today. Were they _trying_ to catch me off guard? That made me pause. Maybe they were; this was all probably some sort of test to see how I act when my defenses are down. Well they wouldn't see much difference except that I didn't have time to have a decent shower. My hair hung damply down my back, there wasn't enough time left to do anything with it.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Noah stood waiting by the door. I ignored him, and went in search of my sandals. Slipping them on, I asked him. "Time?"

"Two minutes."

"Alrighty." I shoved my phone, keys, and wallet into a bag and slung it over my shoulder. I'm as ready as I'm going to get. "Let's go."

* * *

"Relax." Noah's calm voice echoed into the silence as we walked up the driveway of the Nimir-Ra's house. "Give formal greetings to everyone, don't piss the Nimir-Ra off, and just relax."

Sure, relax he says. Let's see him relax. He warns me not to piss of a dangerous woman, then tells me to relax! "I'll bear that in mind." My nerves wee starting to get the better of me as we neared the door. What if they sent me back? Or worse still, were just as bad as my last pard?

Noah rang the doorbell and glanced my way. "Relax." He reiterated rubbing his hand along my shoulder to calm me.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered under my breath. Never the less, I did feel a bit calmer for the contact.

The door swung open with agonizing slowness and there framed in the doorway was possibly the most adorable man I'd ever seen. His lavender eyes sparkled with laughter as if he had heard my last comment. He probably had. "Welcome, please, come in." His long auburn braid swung behind him as he beckoned us inside with a brilliant smile.

There were about a dozen or so people standing in the living room. They all fell into a line, I assumed according to power. Our auburn haired host took his place near the end of the line while Noah took me onwards. He took my hand, like some high lady, and escorted me to the head of the line. We stopped in front of Micah and, and a petite dark-haired woman that, I assumed, was Anita Blake. Noah bowed formally. "Nimir-Raj, Nimir-Ra, may I introduce Ariana Fraser, petitioner to the Blood Drinkers Clan." He led me forward by the hand and took his place in the line.

I swallowed down my nerves and sank to my knees, my head bowed, with my hands palm up in front of me. "Nimir-Ra, Nimir-Raj, I come to you as a supplicant. Please allow me prove my worthiness." It was an older, more formal greeting, but it had served me well. Please, Please let them accept me. Micah and Anita both put their hands into one of mine. Rubbing my face along their hands I breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to rub against their legs when I felt an upward tug on the hand that Micah still held. I glanced up at him, my eyes questioning, and he gave me the barest of nods. I guess no leg rubbing was required this time. Just as well.

I rose to my feet and Micah followed me down the line, introducing the other pard members. This was the part where I had to decide, on the spot, which members of the pard were dominant to me and which were submissive. And God help me if I choose the wrong one. It could be tricky sometimes; I have power, but not _that _much. I hate this part of meeting a new pard.

Micah, his hand resting gently on my back led me to the first in line. It was a grizzled man in his middle years with strong connotations of motorcycles. Micah introduced us. "Ariana, this is Merle, my second." His gaze was cool and seemed to be silently warning me. I assessed him quickly, took his hand and rubbed it across my face, offering him a submissive greeting.

The next person was Noah. I stared him in the eye for a minute. This was a toughy. Oh well, nothing ventured nothing gained. I leaned forward and brushed my lips across his in a neutral greeting. He blinked back at me, but didn't seem upset. This could be a good sign, I'd just stated myself as his equal, and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. Said good things about Micah's leadership.

The next in line, one Caleb, also got a neutral greeting. He accepted it also, but my estimation of him went down when he slapped my butt as I passed. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll just go away. Yeah right.

Zane was another hard one. He was so close in power to Caleb that it was tricky trying to figure out if I was higher then him. In the end he took the decision out of my hands by giving me a submissive greeting, and a warm smile of welcome.

With each new person the knot of anxiety in my chest loosened a little more. The rest of the line moved quickly, with me receiving submissive greetings from the rest of the pard. I really hope I can remember all of these names later. It would be embarrassing to not know someone's name. At least the hard part was over. Even with a friendly pard this part could be dangerous. My thoughts were cut off as I was suddenly surrounded in a group hug. I sighed, relaxing into the embrace of my new family. "Welcome to the Blood Drinker's Clan." Micah murmured into my ear. This will be different the last time, I can tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys keep me going. And another big thank you to my Beta Triscut. The title for this chapter comes from the poem Ulysses by Tennyson.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Come, my friends. 'T is not too late to seek a newer world.

I sat at the kitchen table in Anita's house surrounded by hungry Wereleopards, massive amounts of food, and the amiable banter that develops amongst friends. And I thought surprisingly, that it was true, they were all friends. For a moment I felt like I was back in Egypt.

"Hey Ari, pass the bacon, will ya?" Gregory called down the table.

That made me smile. "Sure thing." I said passing over the plate. It'd been a long time since anyone had called me Ari. I missed it.

Anita cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee. "So Ariana," she asked, " have you found an apartment yet? Micah told me that you were looking for one." She asked.

I looked at her and shook my head as I took a drink of my orange juice. "No, not yet. I'm having a bit of trouble finding an affordable place in a shifter friendly area that is respectable enough that my job won't start asking questions."

"What do you do?" Cherry asked. She sat directly across the table from me.

"Well," I smiled, at her and looked around the table at the others. They all had a look that read 'insanely curious' stamped across their faces. "I'm an Archaeologist, well technically an Egyptologist, and I just got the job as the new assistant curator for the Ancient and Islamic Art wing of the St. Louis Art Museum." They all nodded their heads and mumbled a vague 'that's cool'. I grinned, that's what almost everyone does when I tell them what I do.

The front door slammed, unexpectedly signaling another arrival, but no one seemed concerned. Two wolves walked into the kitchen. Wolves? Oh yes, Anita is the Bolverk of the local pack. I didn't forget, no, certainly not. Both of them were slightly on the shorter side and with blonde hair, one looked just like Gregory, with his long hair and light blue eyes. "Hey!" The other one said plopping down in the empty chair next to Cherry. He was answered by an enthusiastic chorus of hey's and happy smiles. "So, is this the new girl? What's she like?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sitting right here. Who asks about someone when they're in the room? At least wait till I leave to talk about me. Seriously." I hate it when people do that. He grinned mischievously his bright blue eyes sparkling. Ah, so he was pulling my leg, just trying to get a rise out of me. Well, he could try. I smiled and held out my hand to him. "Hi, I'm Ariana."

He took my hand and shook it firmly. "Jason. And that one is Stephen, he's Greg's twin." He indicated the blonde, who had taken a seat next to his brother.

"Ah, I was wondering." I grinned looking over and Stephen and Gregory. I wonder what the story behind them being different types of lycanthrope was. "There is a certain resemblance."

Jason laughed. "There is indeed." After that exchange, the friendly banter resumed, but it now easily included Jason and Stephen. The conversation turned to the welcoming ceremony and Nathaniel told Jason where I was placed power-wise in the pard. He let out a low whistle and turned to look at me. "That was a bit of risk, wasn't it, placing yourself on par with both Noah and Caleb?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I guess it's just what felt right, power-wise." He nodded in understanding. They had all been through the same thing, trying to find where they fit in their pards or packs.

"So, what do you lot do?" I asked. Someone snickered, I couldn't tell who, but my bet was on Caleb.

Jason grinned that mischievous grin of his and turned to the rest of the table. "Okay, raise your hand if you're a stripper for Guilty Pleasures." Jason, Nathaniel, Gregory, and Stephen all raised their hands. "Raise your hand if you're a bodyguard." Noah and Merle raised their hands. "Alright, now raise your hand if you work for one of Jean-Claude's other businesses." Everyone else except Micah and Anita raised their hands. "Anita's an animator, and Micah works for the Coalition for Better Understanding Between Humans and Lycanthropes. I think that covers everyone."

He looked at me with a cheeky and slightly expectant look on his face. He's just _waiting_ for me to be shocked. "Really? That's Cool!" I laughed at the expressions of mixed surprise and relief displayed on the faces around the table that met my comment. "You shouldn't be so worried about it. At least now I know not to dance in front of you. Learned my lesson on that one."

Nathaniel frowned, a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, yes." I took another sip of my juice. "Well, I had a pardmate in Egypt that was a professional belly dancer. And every time I danced, she would just start laughing. Then she would spend an hour or so teaching me how to dance properly." I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. We had so much fun. "As a result I can belly dance, but I'm pretty much hopeless at any other kind. Well," I conceded. "At least that's what dancers tell me." Jason and several others were shaking with laughter, and I swear that was a smile I saw flit across Noah's face. And I was right; he was handsome when he smiled.

* * *

I was alone in the kitchen, getting some air. The non-stop energy of this group was going to take some adjusting to. I couldn't believe how open and friendly this pard is. Apparently everyone had had they day off and they were making the most of it; all piled on the couch watching a movie and gossiping together. It was apparent even to a relative outsider that this was a common occurrence. This is how it should be, and it stood in sharp contrast to how things were in the Memphis pard. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see Noah leaning against the doorway to the living room. I grinned. "Hey."

A return smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, before he suppressed it. Why does he always do that? Can he not just let himself smile?

"Hey." He replied, pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket and held it out to me.

I took the paper and looked at it, there was a phone number written on it. "What's this?" I asked. Wondering whose number could it be. Surely not his.

"I know of an open apartment." he said. I could see that smile trying to come back. "In a shifter-friendly, yet respectable neighborhood. This is the number of the building manager. She's expecting your call."

I stared at the number on the paper, surprise and shock filling my brain. "Really?" Why would anyone go to such trouble for me?

"Really, you are part of our pard now, and we help each other when we can."

I couldn't help it. It'd been so long since someone had done something nice for me, that I spontaneously reached out and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

As soon as I touched him, my beast woke within me. She had been quiet up till now, just watching everything and giving me time to make my own judgments. But now she was alert and assessing Noah. I released him from my arms and took a quick step back. The caution and worry that I felt was reflected in his eyes. What was she going to do? I felt Noah's beast come out to the fore. His beast and mine seemed to circle each other. I glanced at Noah only to find him looking at me. Our gazes locked. Please don't let our beasts fight! That is the last thing I need.

Cautiously my beast took a step towards Noah's. I tensed, as did Noah, anything could go wrong. My beast advanced till she was a hair's breath from Noah's beast, and stopped. For what felt like an eternity they stared at each other, the tension in my shoulders building with each moment. Then suddenly Noah's beast reached forward and licked the face of mine. My beast began to purr.

Relief flooded through me and a nervous laugh escaped my lips. Noah let out a heartfelt sigh and leaned his forehead against mine. "That was close." he whispered.

I grinned at this gross understatement. "No shit Sherlock." I took a step back from him, my smile still firmly in place. "Thanks again, for the help on my apartment search. I really appreciate it."

Any response he would have made was cut off by Anita's incredulous yell. "What the hell was that?!"

Startled, we both turned toward the door as the others crowded into the kitchen. Some faces had looks of concern, others, looks of curiosity. Micah and Anita, hands on her hips, we at the front of the group. I felt like a teenager who'd been caught sneaking in after curfew. And by the look and Anita's face an answer had better be made quickly.

"My beast was, sort of, assessing Noah's and um…" I didn't know what else to say. How do describe that kind of thing?

Luckily for me Noah had an answer. "Our beasts challenged each other," he said. "They found that they were equals, and decided not to fight."

I nodded in agreement, as did Micah. "That fits with what I felt and what I saw." He fixed us both with his serious gaze. "You were both very lucky that nothing bad happened here. I want you to tell me if this ever happen again, Understood?" We both nodded out assent.

Slowly everyone trickled back to the living room leaving Noah and I alone once again. "So," I said awkwardly, fiddling with loose thread in my shirt. "What now?"

"Now," Noah answered walking towards the doorway. "You go into the living room, learn the latest gossip, bond with the pard, and make your self at home." Almost to the door he turned and a ghost of a smile passed over his features. "This _is_ your home now. Be welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so very sorry that it's been so long between chapters. School tried to eat my soul at regular intervals, and I'm foolish enough to let it. I'll try to be better, but you've all heard that before…**

Chapter 5 - So Dawn Goes Down To Day

Sarah Johnson, the apartment manager of Sierra Crest Apartments stood with me outside of apartment 325 fiddling with her keys, impatiently searching for the right one. "So here's that apartment I told you about on the phone. I usually don't let just anyone in, but Noah said I could trust you." She tied a key, frowned when it didn't fit, and resumed her search. She looked up at me with a brief assessing look. "That's a glowing review coming from him."

"Really? He said that about me?" I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I guess I'd made a good impression after all. It'd only been two days since the party at Anita's. Miss. Johnson had worked very quickly to get me in so soon, but I was glad for it. I was hoping to find a place before I started work in two days.

"Yeah he did. Ah ha!" She said as we heard the heard the lock give a satisfying click. She'd obviously found the correct key, finally. "Here we are." She opened up the plain white door and bid me to precede her into the apartment.

As soon as I stepped into the living room I was bathed in warm afternoon light that came streaming through the big bay windows that filled up a whole side of the living room. I moved a few steps in and plush carpeting squished beneath my feet. Off to the left I could see a hallway and what looked like the entrance to the kitchen. I drifted down the hall, just soaking in the feel of the place. There was one doorway on my right and two on my left.

The rooms on my left turned out to be the bathroom and bedroom. The bedroom also had large windows, so I assumed this must be a corner apartment. Finally I went into the room across the hall. It was a studio, with windows high up, near the ceiling. A whole range of possibilities for this room filled my head.

The kitchen was on the smaller side, but with lots of storage. Besides, it wasn't as if I was planning on anyone other then myself cooking in there.

I wandered back out to the living room where the apartment manager was waiting. The energy here was good, there was lots of light, and it wasn't too big or too small. We'd already discussed the rent and it in a word, it was ideal. "I'll take it." I said.

"Wonderful!" She said as she began to fill out forms on her clipboard. "So how do you know Noah?" She asked distractedly as she went through my application details.

"Oh, well..." Did she know that he was a lycanthrope? Better safe than sorry. I thought to myself. "We have some mutual friends."

"Oh really? Then you must know Merle and Micah, right? They're the only people I've ever seen with him."

"Yeah, Micah introduced us. So how do you know him?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me. And you know what they say about curiosity and cats…

"He didn't tell you?" She asked, looking up from her clipboard. When I shook my head she continued. "He lives here. Just one floor down at the other end of the hall from you." She smiled and after a brief appraising look she added, "Apartment 202, if he forgets to tell you that as well."

* * *

I was driving home basking in the glow of a job that I truly loved. My first day of work was amazing. I was now in charge of the preservation, care, and acquisition of all Egyptian artifacts at the St. Louis Art Museum. I sighed happily. I'd even gotten all of my things from my car into my apartment, which was just perfect. Everything seemed to be working out for the best. Such an awesome day.

My blissful reverie was shattered by the intrusion of a rhythmic thumping into my thoughts, and the sinking realization that my car was slumping and drifting strongly to one side. "Spoke too soon…" I said wryly as I pulled off to the side of the road. After coming to a stop I got out to assess the damage. The back right tire of my car was so flat that I wondered if I'd have to buy a new rim.

Sighing I opened the trunk and removed my spare tire and the jack. I began to remove the lug nuts holding the tire in place, wishing that my tire had decided to go flat somewhere other then the freeway. After removing the lug nuts I tried to get the jack in place. Even with my lycanthrope strength it was a challenge to get the jack in place and jack my car up. I place one hand behind the tire and began to scoot it out towards me.

Only the faint groaning of metal served to warn me before the jack gave way and my car came crashing down, smashing my left hand in the process. I screamed in intense pain, knowing that something had to be broken, and the only word that came to mind was a very ferverent, "Fuck!" I gritted my teeth and pushed up on the edge of the car while gingerly pulling my hand out from under the axle.

I wasn't an expert, but even I knew that hands weren't meant to be red and purple. I spared a glance for the jack and found what had caused all this havoc; the shaft had sheared in half. "Well, this is just peachy." I mumbled to myself I a dug my phone out of my pocket with my good hand. I flipped it opened, but paused before dialing. Who the hell do I call? My AAA had run out month ago, and I didn't know the number of any of the local tow services. I paged through my contact list trying to find someone to call, until my eyes fell hopefully on Micah's number. "What the hell, isn't this what his coalition is supposed to be for?" I hit the call button for his work number and placed the phone between my shoulder and ear as I fished in my trunk for the first-aid kit.

After half a dozen rings the phone was picked up and Micah's half-distracted voice came over the line. "Micah Callahan."

"Hey Micah, it's Ariana." I said tiredly pushing the increasing pain from my mind.

"Ariana! How're you settling in?" He asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm settling in fine." I replied, slightly startled that he'd cared enough to ask. "But I'm in a bit of a pickle here."

"What's happened?" He asked, concern instantly lacing his tone.

"Nothing too bad." I assured him quickly. I didn't want to make too much of a fuss over something so small. "I just got a flat, and when I tried to fix it my jack broke. Smashed my hand up a bit too." I quickly moved on, not really wanting him to ask any questions about the injury. "So, do you think you could call a tow truck or send someone over with a jack?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course, I'll send someone right over. Where are you?"

"I'm on I-64, westbound, near the south Hanley exit." I said. "Are you sure this is ok? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Micah chuckled at my worry, and reassured me. "It's perfectly fine Ariana. Believe me, this is nothing compared to most of what we have to deal with. Sit tight, and someone will be there soon." The phone clicked dead before I had a chance to say goodbye. There must be something in the water that made everyone do that here in St. Louis. I turned and settled myself into my car to wait, turning on some music to distract myself. I tried to occupy myself with bandaging my rapidly swelling hand. I was only partially successful with both tasks.

About twenty minutes later I looked through my rearview mirror to see a black Impala pulling up behind my green BMW. I rolled up the window and got out to find Noah walking towards me. I couldn't suppress the grin that spread across my face. "Fancy meeting you here." I said, my tone light. "Come here often?"

"Oh, you know me." He said the corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile. "I'm always stopping to help women with flat tires." He brandished the jack in his hand for emphasis.

"Lucky me."

He looked at my car taking in the flat and broken jack in a glance, and then looked at me quizzically. "What part of this is lucky?" His eyes swept over me, lighting on my crudely bandaged, but obviously smashed hand. Setting down the jack, he gently took my hand in his, inspecting it carefully, but thoroughly. "What did you do to yourself?"

I sighed tiredly; the insistent throbbing in my appendage was wearing me down. "It got smashed between the axle and the wheel when the jack broke." My hand really did look terrible. There was little that I could do before Noah had arrived beyond the akward wrapping and taping some gauze to it to stop the bleeding. Now that the initial shock had worn off my hand was throbbing painfully and I could see deep purple bruises were growing and becoming more livid.

He nodded and continued his assessment, lightly prodding my hand. I winced as he found a particularly painful section. Seeming to come to a decision, he slowly let my hand drop, picked up the jack and began to quickly change the tire. "You shouldn't drive with that hand." He said, talking while he worked. "As soon as I'm done here I'll drive you over to Dr. Lillian's. We need to make sure that nothing is broken or torn inside before it heals too much. I'll get someone and come back for your car later."

I smiled at his back as he worked speedily replacing the flat tire. "Thank you." I said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 - Dreaming is a light pasttime, of fortune more golden than gold

I seriously wasn't used to people being so attentive to me. Over the last two years I'd learned that being ignored by your pard could be a blessing, but Micah, Noah, and everyone I'd met so far in this city seemed perfectly willing to go out of their way for me. It was an odd feeling.

I was sitting in the waiting room of the shifter clinic with Noah, waiting to see the doctor. Noah's arm was looped casually around my back, offering me both comfort and healing warmth. Eventually we were led to an examination room where a calmly authoritative woman, who introduced herself as Lillian, began to asses the damage to my hand.

After much poking, prodding, and even and x-ray it was determined that I had indeed broken my hand. In four spots. I winced at the prospect. At least I had lycanthrope healing, so it would be all healed in a few days instead of a few months.

Dr. Lillian set the bones quickly while I gritted my teeth. I've always had an aversion to showing pain in front of others. The doctor left and called in a nurse who chatted away cheerfully as she strapped a splint to my hand and wrist binding it half way up my forearm. Good as new, or at least it would be in a few days. I'd just tell my landlady that I'd sprained my wrist.

We were on our way out of the clinic when an annoyingly loud ringing pierced the comfortable silence that had fallen. Noah hurriedly rummaged around in his pockets before finally pulling out and answering his cell phone.

"Hello?" Pause. "Hey Micah." He glanced at me. "Yeah, she's with me now." A frown creased Noah's brow. The longer he listened the more grim his face became. Obviously it wasn't good news. "Right. We're on our way. We'll be there is 15 minutes." He clinked his phone shut and started walking briskly towards the door, motioning me to follow.

Once we were in Noah's car I demanded answers and he told me that Micah had told him of an attack on one of the werewolves. If someone was brave enough to go after the wolves they could also go after anyone, including the leopards. So, everyone was spending the night at Anita's to make sure they were all safe…or to make Anita feel better. I wasn't sure which it was.

The car ride passed in companionable silence, each of us content with our own thoughts. I was just thankful that museums tend to have their new people start on Fridays. Hopefully my wrist would be healed by Monday and I wouldn't have to make up an excuse.

Almost as soon as we got to Anita's house Noah was headed out again with Micah to check on coalition members. And Anita was out with RPIT. The rest of the pard was at the house with Merle and one of the wererats there to make sure nothing happened to us. Nathaniel, not one to miss an opportunity to play host, declared a movie marathon night, ordered me and my injured hand to the couch, and started to make an impressive amount of food.

The last thing I remember was crawling into a pile of my pardmates in one of the spare bedrooms and drifting off to blissful sleep.

* * *

Noah watched Ariana as she slept, so peacefully, snuggled up to Violet's back. Her face was framed by her rich wavy hair and he longed to touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. The open space behind her called to him, beckoning him to take a chance.

He turned away with every intention to leave, but something held him back. For some reason he couldn't explain, he wasn't able leave. He just couldn't; it felt wrong.

Slowly, so as not to wake her, Noah crawled up behind Ariana. The light scent of Jasmine wafted from her, and he breathed deep, drowning in her scent. He wrapped his arms around her waist; her hair was so silky and soft as it brushed against him. Ariana shifted, mumbling in her sleep and he froze. She didn't wake, but settled against him, sinking into his embrace. An unfamiliar feeling washed over Noah. Could it be…happiness? He gently tightened his hold on Ariana and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. His beast rumbled approval and he felt a smile bend his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke with a feeling of warm contentment and, for the first time in years, safety. Strong arms encircled my waist and feet were entangled with mine. My beast slept soundly; I couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Hot breath tickled my neck, and the scent that wafted towards me let me identify Noah. When had he got in? When I went to sleep I'd been back to back with Zane, with Violet in front of me.

If it weren't for how safe I felt in Noah's arms, I would be kicking myself for not noticing his arrival. As a human I'd been a light sleeper, add to that preternatural hearing and a temperamental beast… I should have woken up. I should have. It was careless not to. But…I sighed relaxing further into Noah's embrace…Peace like this can't be wrong. Slowly, I drifted back to sleep.


End file.
